


Umbrellas and last names

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas, Workplace Relationship, office workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Seungkwan keeps forgetting to bring an umbrella.





	Umbrellas and last names

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist writing another soonkwan fic but this definitely isn't what i thought i would write for them?????

Seungkwan barely registers time going by, busy typing away and sending out offers to new clients. His phone rings a few times and he answers cheerily, never looking away from his screen. He’s in a good groove today, has been for the past few weeks. Mingyu keeps teasing him about it. “You’re employee of the month every month! Give the rest of us a chance.” He isn’t wrong, but Seungkwan likes his work.

It gives him a sense of satisfaction every time he manages to recruit a new client, every time their clients come back and ask for him specifically. He can’t quite explain why he’s been so extra energetic recently. Maybe because Christmas is around the corner and he’ll see his family again soon. Seungkwan also wouldn’t mind a nice big check as a bonus at the end of the year.

He declines Mingyu’s invitation to lunch and almost forgets to eat all together. A sandwich is suddenly placed before him a little while later and he thanks his friend without looking up, stuffing the sandwich into his mouth. Seungkwan pauses after the first bite. It’s his favourite. The diner that makes it is about half an hour away. Mingyu would never waste his lunch break just to get it for him.

He finally looks up, but can’t find anyone lingering around his desk, barely anyone there at all since lunch isn’t over yet. He goes back to eating, savouring the taste and taking a break from working while he eats it. By the time Mingyu returns, Seungkwan is back to busily typing away and answering calls.

Mingyu leaves early because of a doctor’s appointment, reminding him not to stay overtime again. Seungkwan just flips him off. He’s perfectly capable of managing himself and if he wants to stay longer, it’s his choice to make. It turns dark outside without him noticing and he only looks at the time when he notices the steady rhythm of the rain hitting the office’s windows.

It’s almost midnight. Seungkwan curses under his breath and quickly wraps up his last email, turning off his computer and packing up his things. He hurries out of the office building while slipping his arms into his coat. The rain is beating down quite heavily, but he can still make the last bus if he runs.

Seungkwan rolls his shoulders, a little stiff from sitting at his desk all day, and shakes out his legs, ready to sprint to the bus stop. He’s about to make a run for it when somebody joins him, arms almost touching. Seungkwan turns to the other, noticing the umbrella over his head first before his eyes meet the stranger’s. Kwon Soonyoung. His boss.

“You’re going to miss your bus, Mr Boo.” Soonyoung offers the umbrella to him and Seungkwan blinks at him for a moment. His boss always looks good in his custom suits and styled hair, but ever since their team building trip, he’s come to find a different side of him even more enticing. He didn’t see the office Kwon Soonyoung back then, just normal Kwon Soonyoung. Soft hair and even softer smile.

Soonyoung clears his throat and Seungkwan hurriedly takes the umbrella from him, hands touching as it passes between them. He mumbles out a thanks and starts running, barely making his bus. His heart won’t stop beating erratically even after his breathing has calmed down. Maybe there’s one more reason why he’s working so hard and that reason might just be something he isn’t ready to admit to himself even after two years of working under Kwon Soonyoung.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

Seungkwan almost comes into work late the next day, skipping breakfast and forgetting his packed lunch and umbrella on the table. He tries to coax Mingyu into buying him something from the bakery down the street, but his friend is suddenly drowning in work and Seungkwan feels bad enough he offers to help him instead.

He has to opt for a cup of disgusting instant coffee as breakfast, getting to work right away. When he returns from getting himself a second cup, there’s a small paper bag on his desk next to a cup of something that smells like actual coffee. And sugar, lots of sugar. Seungkwan looks around, finding all his colleagues busy at work. He leaves the instant coffee on Mingyu’s desk and quickly sits down at his own.

The paper bag has a few baked goods and he digs in happily, taking a sip of the coffee in between bites. It’s the best breakfast he’s had in a while and he still feels full by lunch, declining Mingyu’s invitation again. There’s another sandwich placed on his desk during lunchtime, but he’s busy on the phone, missing the kind soul who keeps feeding him a second time.

After work, he’s faced with the same situation as yesterday. It only rained once during the day, clouds a light grey in the sky, and he thought he’d make it home before the clouds grow darker and release a second round of rain. Seungkwan’s out of luck, standing in front the office building and watching the rain fall down.

He waits for a while, hoping the weather will calm down a little, but it only seems to pour down harder. Seungkwan waits for half an hour before giving up. He adjusts his scarf, pulling it up to his ears, and steps into the rain. Seungkwan halts when no rain hits him, looking up to find an umbrella above his head. He turns around and meets Soonyoung’s smiling face. “No umbrella today either, Mr Boo?”

Seungkwan shakes his head sheepishly. He had fully intended to return the umbrella today. “You can have mine…again.” Soonyoung smiles at him and Seungkwan tries to decline, not wanting to impose on his boss a second time, but the other man just takes his hand and pushes the handle of the umbrella against his palm. “I insist.” Seungkwan nods his head slowly and accepts the umbrella.

Soonyoung waves at him and runs towards a black car parked right in front of their office building. Seungkwan watches him disappear in the car and drive away. By the time he manages to start walking towards the bus stop, the rain hast almost stopped and his heart is racing inside his chest once again. He twirls the umbrella around, steps feeling strangely light.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

It keeps happening. Seungkwan receives lunch from an unknown person every day and sometimes breakfast and a coffee, always on days he woke up too late. Every time it rains, Soonyoung suddenly appears with an umbrella. Seungkwan has a whole collection of them at home after a few weeks. For some reason, he keeps forgetting to bring them to work with him and now he isn’t sure how he could possibly carry this many on his own to return them.

Soonyoung never mentions the numerous umbrellas he’s given to him, always a new one ready when it rains again. Seungkwan might have started forgetting to bring one on purpose. It has almost become routine for him to wait for Soonyoung when it rains, easily accepting the umbrella now. They talk now and then, depending on how late Seungkwan left work and if he’s going to make the last bus.

Seungkwan feels comfortable around Soonyoung. He likes making him laugh. He likes a lot of things about him, but his favourite right now is definitely his laugh. Soonyoung never feels like his boss when they’re talking after work, even with the office building as their backdrop it feels more like talking to a friend. Seungkwan rarely sees him during work hours, only catching a glimpse of him now and then. His boss is always working away busily.

He doesn’t realise how used to their little after-work-routine he’s gotten, how much he looks forward to it, until Soonyoung is late one day and he misses his last bus. Seungkwan waits for him until his fingers feel like blocks of ice. He still waits even when he realises what he’s doing. Soonyoung’s car pulls up eventually and he staggers out, hurrying towards Seungkwan while struggling to open the umbrella.

Seungkwan can see the flush to his cheeks and gets a whiff of alcohol when he reaches him, breathing uneven. He almost feels embarrassed for waiting so long, but Soonyoung came and he can’t help but be reassured their after-work meetings mean something to him as well. “The rain has already stopped.” Seungkwan smiles at Soonyoung who looks up with wide eyes before nodding resignedly.

“I’m sorry, I’m late.” His words are slightly slurred and he looks genuinely upset. Seungkwan barely manages to resist the urge to squeeze his cheeks. Soonyoung still holds the umbrella above him as they walk to his car. The driver takes Seungkwan’s address from him and they’re on their way. Soonyoung is unusually quiet next to him, appearing deep in thought when he looks at him, and Seungkwan nudges him playfully, needing to hear something besides his own erratic heartbeat.

The other looks at him with an unreadable expression and he swallows thickly, trying to smile to break through the sudden tension between them. “I want to ask you on a date, but it isn’t right. I’ve been overstepping my boundaries for weeks.” Soonyoung sounds scarily sober again, defeat taking over his features, and Seungkwan isn’t sure how to react.

He stays silent, never looking away from Soonyoung’s eyes the rest of the drive. They reach his apartment complex too soon, thoughts still reeling in his mind. The car stops and Seungkwan takes Soonyoung’s hand. “If you change your mind, my answer is yes...I’d like to go on a date with you.” He squeezes his hand and quickly gets out of the car, rain drenching him as soon as he’s outside. He didn’t realise it started again.

Seungkwan sighs, tilting his head back for a moment before quickly making his way around the car and towards the entrance of his apartment complex. He didn’t think it would feel like this, heart tight and chest heavy while rain drips into his eyes. The electric whir of a car window opening reaches his ears through the steady sound of the rain and he hurriedly gets his keys out, unlocking the front door and letting it fall shut behind him.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

Seungkwan doesn’t want to get out of bed the next morning and he feels stupid as soon as he realises why. He’s not a teenager anymore, he can deal with this. It’s not like Soonyoung rejected him, he’s just being realistic. Their private lives shouldn’t interfere with their work and neither should their work get tangled up into their private lives. He manages to pull himself together and get out of bed, even eat a few bites for breakfast.

Before he leaves his apartment, Seungkwan stares at the countless umbrellas piled in his hallway. He knows it’s going to rain again, but he leaves without taking one. Just because he isn’t a teenager anymore doesn’t mean he can’t have hope.

When he arrives at work, there’s cold medicine and tea on his desk. The mug is still steaming and Seungkwan wonders if Soonyoung thinks he’s being kind. It just feels cruel to him. Maybe he should’ve mentioned to him that he knows it’s him who has been leaving lunch every day. Seungkwan sips the tea slowly, debating whether or not he’s really going to wait for Soonyoung after work again.

His thoughts are occupied with work matters for the rest of the day and he turns off his computer and packs his things on time. Seungkwan can’t bring himself to leave, pacing in front of the elevators that’ll take him to the ground floor and ignoring the looks his colleagues send him as they walk past.

“You look like you could use a drink.” Mingyu throws his arm around his shoulders and Seungkwan almost elbows him in surprise. He shakes off his arm and waves him off. “Saturday. I could use a drink on Saturday.” Mingyu musters him for a moment, but then he agrees, patting his back and leaving him alone.

Seungkwan continues pacing for a while. He still can’t make up his mind. Maybe some fresh air will help him clear his head. He decides to take the stairs, wanting to prolong the inevitable a little longer. It isn’t raining when he leaves the office building, hasn’t rained at all today he realises, and he quickly continues on his way to the bus stop. He won’t be seeing Soonyoung anyway. No rain, no Soonyoung.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

There are a few dry days, despite every weather forecast saying otherwise, and Seungkwan feels like the universe is mocking him. He knows he could just go up to Soonyoung’s office and knock on his door, have an actual conversation about everything without one of them slightly intoxicated, but he can’t bring himself to do it. It would only prove that their relationship will only interfere with their work.

Standing in front of the office building with Soonyoung, rain pouring down on the city as they talk, always felt like a different world. The perfect place between work and home. Apart from the security guards and cleaning staff there was never anyone else around to witness their time together. The more Seungkwan thinks about it, the more he feels like it was doomed never to cross over into something real from the start.

He repeats his pacing in front of the elevator a few days later, fully aware of the rain pouring down outside. Seungkwan paces for over an hour, back and forth, back and forth. There are no windows near the elevators to let him know if it has stopped by now and he takes a few deep breaths. He has to go home at some point, there’s no reason to stay at work longer just to avoid someone who might not even be there to meet him in the first place.

Seungkwan waits a little longer before finally entering one of the elevators. He finds himself alone with none other than Kwon Soonyoung himself. There’s an awkward pause in his movements, one foot already inside the elevator, but wishing he could turn around and take the stairs instead. He didn’t expect to see him so soon.

Soonyoung smiles at him, small and uncertain, and Seungkwan nods at him once before fully stepping inside the elevator, turning his back to him immediately. He’s painfully aware of the umbrella in Soonyoung’s hand, heart beating too fast at the implication. They don’t talk in the elevator and leave the office building just as wordlessly, Soonyoung walking at a distance behind him.

Seungkwan stops outside, waiting for the other to say something. Instead of his voice, he hears the sound of the umbrella opening. Seungkwan sighs and decides to continue walking, stepping into the rain and making his way to the bus stop. He doesn’t get hit by a single drop as he slowly walks along the familiar way.

A few metres before reaching the stop, Soonyoung finally speaks up. “Seungkwan…” It’s all he needs to turn around. Soonyoung called him by his first name. He’s never done that before, always keeping the professional barrier between them through something as simple as solely referring to him as ‘Mr Boo’.

Soonyoung is drenched from head to toe, trembling slightly from the cold and bouts of wind. One of his arms is outstretched and shaking from the effort of holding the umbrella over Seungkwan’s head. He takes it from him and pulls him closer, back getting splattered with rain now that the umbrella has to cover two people. Soonyoung looks at him with wide eyes, trying to move away, but he keeps his arm firmly around his waist, holding him in place.

“Don’t do these things anymore, Mr Kwon. They only confuse me.” Soonyoung swallows thickly, blinking rain out of his eyes. Seungkwan watches as a few drops roll down his face, catching on his lips. He could lean in and kiss them away, but it would contradict his own words, take things from confusing to dangerous between them.

Soonyoung’s teeth drag over his plump bottom lip as he continues to look at him like a dear caught in headlights. Seungkwan searches Soonyoung’s face for something that’ll allow him to hope, despite his own words, and he finds it in his pleading eyes. He just has to give him another push, just a little more. “Can’t we give it a try?”

Emotions flit over Soonyoung’s face in rapid succession, conflicting thoughts evident. After a few moments of silence, he tries to move away from him again and Seungkwan swallows his disappointment, arm slowly dropping away from Soonyoung’s waist. “Have a good evening, Mr Kwon.”

He turns around and quickly walks the rest of the way to the bus stop, hoping his bus will arrive soon and take him home. Seungkwan just wants to sleep. He notices Soonyoung still standing where he left him out of the corner of his eyes, forcing himself not to look his way and failing miserably. Soonyoung is staring right back at him, eyes meeting across the distance between them.

Seungkwan misses his bus. He just can’t look away. Soonyoung keeps standing there, rain beating down on him, and he doesn’t seem to move a single muscle as his eyes bore into his soul even from afar. Seungkwan misses the next bus as well. It’s the last one. He approaches Soonyoung slowly and offers his hand to him. “You’re going to get sick, Mr Kwon.”

Soonyoung takes his hand and they walk back to their office building, getting into Soonyoung’s black car and letting the driver take them home. Their hands stay intertwined throughout the entire drive and Seungkwan is sure he can still feel the cold wetness of Soonyoung’s palm against his when he’s lying in bed.

Maybe this is all they have. Maybe umbrellas and last names is all they’re supposed to be. For now, Seungkwan wants to believe that’s enough. There are too many what ifs no matter what he chooses to do, but this way he’ll get to pretend there’s something more to look forward to just a little while longer.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

Seungkwan hands Soonyoung cold medicine and an herb mixture his mother used to make him eat as a child whenever he spent too much time in the rain. Soonyoung hands him yet another umbrella to add to his sizeable collection in return. The other thanks him quietly before silence settles over them. They haven’t run out of things to talk about, have barely scratched the surface of getting to know each other, and yet neither of them seems to know what to say.

“Well, I guess that’s goodnight then, Mr Kwon.” Seungkwan cocks the umbrella at him as if he was tipping his hat to him and starts to leave. Soonyoung stops him with his hand on his arm, fingers travelling down to his wrist and across his palm until they slot between Seungkwan’s fingers, intertwining them around the handle of the umbrella. “Give me some more time to think this through. I won’t make you wait for too long.”

Seungkwan is torn between indulging in the small gesture and untangling his fingers from Soonyoung’s. He decides to enjoy the warmth of Soonyoung’s hand, so different from the last time, no rain-chilled bones seeping their cold into his skin. Seungkwan steps a little closer to him, looking at him intently.

Soonyoung’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes for a moment, allowing Seungkwan to roam his face with his eyes unashamedly. He holds the umbrella with his other hand as he slowly lifts their intertwined fingers, brushing his lips against the back of Soonyoung’s hand. Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open, meeting his, and Seungkwan presses a kiss against the skin. “My answer is still yes, so take all the time you need…Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung’s fingers tighten their hold as he inhales sharply, squeezing his eyes shut again. Seungkwan feels a little breathless himself, the other’s reactions letting him know exactly how much he’s affecting him. He isn’t alone with his feelings and somehow that makes the distance between them worse and better at the same time. It’s bridgeable, but one of them has to take the first step so they can meet halfway.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

They fall back into their old routine, only now Seungkwan will sometimes feel brave and take Soonyoung’s hand. He draws patterns on his palm and the back of his hand as they talk and Soonyoung squeezes his fingers before they part. Sometimes a burst of unnecessary courage makes him kiss his hand again. Soonyoung’s shy smiles make it worth it every time.

It’s comfortable between them again, conversation flowing easily and straying into deeply personal territory at times. Seungkwan knows it won’t be raining forever, but he hopes it won’t matter, waiting for Soonyoung’s decision to give him wings or put his feet back on the ground. Soonyoung never lets on anything and he doesn’t push him.

There’s a storm on the weekend and Seungkwan receives a text from an unknown number while out having a drink with Mingyu.

_It’s raining._

He doesn’t reply, knowing who it’s from without having to ask. Every time it rains on the weekend he almost wants to go to work, but nobody would be there to greet him with a smile and an umbrella. Seungkwan is glad to know that Soonyoung feels the same way. He doesn’t receive another text, but he saves the number in his phone as ’S’.

Seungkwan spends Sunday wrapped up in a blanket with a steaming beverage in his hand as he watches the raindrops race down the glass of his windows. Sometimes he’ll trace them with his finger, faintly taking note of the world outside, but mostly focused on the rain. It’s relaxing and rejuvenating to him, worries giving way to happy thoughts while he nurses his slight hangover. He’ll be fine.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

Seungkwan receives a few tasks that mean he’ll have to go to Soonyoung directly to get them approved and his heart is pounding badly as he makes his way to his office, files starting to crumple with how tightly he’s holding them. He takes a deep breath before pushing open the door to the small outer office with Soonyoung’s secretary.

She’s nowhere in sight and Seungkwan takes careful steps towards the door that’ll lead him into Soonyoung’s office. He inhales deeply before rapping his knuckles twice against the wood. There’s a muffled response and Seungkwan slowly opens the door, peeking his head in first to make sure he isn’t interrupting anything.

Soonyoung doesn’t look up from his computer, fingers typing away quickly on the keyboard, only interrupting his flow for a moment to lift one hand and beckon Seungkwan into his office with a simple crook of his fingers. He hurriedly enters the room and closes the door behind himself, walking towards Soonyoung’s desk with quick steps.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr Kwon, but I need you to sign some documents.” Soonyoung’s fingers freeze on the keys and he slowly turns his head, meeting Seungkwan’s eyes. A smile tugs at his lips and Seungkwan feels the nervous energy drain out of him, replaced by a warm fluttering inside in his chest.

Soonyoung stretches his hand out to him and Seungkwan’s fingers twitch, suppressing the urge to place his own hand in his instead of the files he’s clearly asking for. The small smile quirks into a slight smirk, Soonyoung obviously interpreting his momentary hesitation the right way. Seungkwan clears his throat and quickly hands him the files.

Their fingers brush and both of them let the touch linger for a moment longer than necessary. Soonyoung breaks away first, giving his attention to the documents inside the files and humming under his breath as he reads over them. There’s a few that have his brows knitting together and Seungkwan patiently waits for his feedback. The sight of Soonyoung’s concentrated face has him nicely occupied anyway.

He spends particularly long on one of the files, tapping his fingers on the table as he reads over it again and again. Seungkwan leans across the table a little to see what he’s stuck on, but can’t find anything peculiar about the page he’s been rereading repeatedly. Soonyoung sighs and leans back in his chair, rubbing his temples. “Your presence is very distracting, Mr Boo.” Seungkwan’s face heats up immediately, biting down on a satisfied smile.

“I can come back in a few minutes if you’d like.” Soonyoung shakes his head and leans forward again, reading over the document a last time and signing his name at the bottom. He closes the file and stacks it on top of the other ones, gathering them in his hands and getting up. “It’s time for lunch. You should join your colleagues in the cafeteria.”

Seungkwan nods and holds his hands out to receive the documents. He can’t help but feel a little disappointed that Soonyoung isn’t offering to have lunch with him, but he decides to keep it to himself. “I’ll take care of these.” Soonyoung smiles at him and walks around his desk, stopping in front of him as if he wanted to say something else before continuing towards the door. He holds it open and Seungkwan quickly follows him.

Soonyoung’s secretary still isn’t around and Seungkwan can’t fight the urge to linger. Just for a moment he wants to drop the work persona and say a few words to Soonyoung as Seungkwan, not Mr Boo. “Could you drive me home tonight? I’m definitely going to miss my last bus.” Soonyoung places the files on his secretary’s desk before turning to him. He cocks his head slightly, amused smile playing on his lips. “It’s funny…I was going to even if you didn’t ask me.”

Seungkwan’s heart speeds up immediately. Today must be special. Soonyoung might finally have his answer, might finally relieve him of worrying over what they are. He returns his smile, more nervous than amused, and hurries out of the outer office and towards the elevator. Today is the day. He’s going to make sure of it.

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

Soonyoung is already waiting for him when he finally leaves the office building. He’s holding an umbrella as usually and greets him with a wide smile. Seungkwan halts for a moment, taking in the sight just in case it’s the last time. He loves this, loves how ridiculously cliché it all feels. It’s a knight in shining armour moment every time. Only his knight carries an umbrella instead of a sword and there’s no monster to be slain, just a little bit of rain.

Seungkwan approaches him slowly and Soonyoung holds his hand out to him, making him speed up his steps. He takes the offered hand and intertwines their fingers before he’s fully beside him. It seems like a good sign. The rain isn’t too heavy, but they remain in front of the office building a little while longer, watching as the black car pulls up in front of them.

Soonyoung tugs at his hand and Seungkwan shakes his head. He needs to know first. “Have you made a decision?” Soonyoung takes a while to respond, face turned away from him and features hidden by shadows. He nods slowly after a while, facing him before speaking up. “Will you go on a date with me? Right now?” Seungkwan smiles at him so wide it almost hurts. “I would like that very much.”

 

☂️☂️☂️☂️☂️

 

At the end of the night, stomach bursting with expensive food and the rain still not letting up, Seungkwan is stood in front of his apartment complex with one of Soonyoung’s arms around his waist and an umbrella above their heads. Neither of them seem willing to let the date come to an end and while they’re both adults, Seungkwan doesn’t want to rush anything by inviting Soonyoung upstairs.

Soonyoung just finished telling him a funny story and he’s ready to chime in with one of his own, wanting to keep the conversation going as long as possible, when there’s a shift in Soonyoung’s gaze. His eyes carry a sudden intensity to them as he unmistakably zeroes in on his lips and Seungkwan’s heart stutters in anticipation.

Soonyoung leans in first and Seungkwan follows suit, sliding his hands onto Soonyoung’s neck. The other stops right before their lips meet. “Can I kiss you?” Seungkwan’s heart is positively going crazy, racing and fluttering, somersaulting and flying inside his chest. He manages to squeeze out a breathless ‘yes’ and then rain pours down on them, umbrella falling to the pavement as Soonyoung’s hand cups his cheek instead.

He closes the remaining space between them and their lips meet, slotting together perfectly. It’s wet from the rain, trickling between their lips and into their mouths. Seungkwan doesn’t care, pressing himself closer against Soonyoung and parting his lips, inviting both him and the rain. Soonyoung runs his fingers through his hair as his tongue explores his mouth and Seungkwan starts reconsidering. Maybe he should invite him upstairs after all.

They have to part eventually, both gasping for air and smiling at each other with matching sickeningly sweet smiles. Soonyoung kisses him again before dragging him towards the front door. He’s taking the brunt of the rain while Seungkwan is perfectly covered now and he’s ready to protest, but Soonyoung stops him from saying anything with another kiss.

It lasts the longest, slow and sweet and still wet. Seungkwan thinks it ends too soon when Soonyoung pulls away. “Sweet dreams.” He nods dazedly and watches as Soonyoung picks up the umbrella he dropped and heads back to his car. The rain is still beating down on him, but he turns around and waves at him with a smile before entering his car.

Seungkwan leans back against the door heavily once the car is out of sight. His knees feel weak and his heart keeps beating erratically. He’s got it bad, but he doesn’t mind it. They’re giving it a try and he couldn’t be happier. Even if the rain stops and there’s no need for umbrellas, Soonyoung will still be there.

_Thank you for waiting. I won’t make you wait again, Seungkwan._

He reads the text still leaning against the front door of his apartment complex, finally unlocking it and climbing the stairs to his apartment as he types a reply.

_No more umbrellas. It’s my turn now._

Seungkwan enters his apartment and takes off his shoes, smiling at the mountains of umbrellas in his hallway. He’ll return them all to their rightful owner before the rain period ends, but he expects to see them again next year. It’s a hopeful thought, making him giddy with excitement for what the future holds for him. For them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it uwu thank you for reading <33
> 
> i'm active on twitter [@kwonhooon](https://twitter.com/kwonhooon) and you can also come and talk to me on curiouscat if you want [@kwonhooon](https://curiouscat.me/kwonhooon)


End file.
